A Thousand Years
by killerqueen04
Summary: She was a princess. He was a god. They were not meant to be together but still ... they fell in love. Winner of the 6th Tanabata FLOL Contest 2012. AU / OOC


**N/A:**_Hello! Well this is the first oneshoot I write in English ... so I'm kinda scared. To my surprise, is the **winner of the competition Sixth Tanabata in FLOL** so I just die, xD_**  
**

_This fic is inspired by Greek mythology, especially in the history of Psyche and Eros._

_So, I don't have words to describe all the emotions I have in my heart, xD So, Live long and prosper, xDD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach, is property of Tite Kubo. _

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

'I always wanted to know a man like you' she said shyly  
'Like me?' he smirked  
"Yeah, like you! Because you're handsome, cute, adorable  
And…' she blushed 'and Iloveyou!"

Once upon a time there was a king with his queen that lived in a very beautiful kingdom. They have one daughter named Orihime. The princess was the most beautiful and lovely girl that you may know. She had a long and shinny orange hair, big and bright eyes and a very beautiful body. But she was not only beautiful in the outside, but also was pretty in the inside. The princess was friendly, intelligent, adorable, kind, shy, innocent and very clumsy, but she was a little curious for her own good. And that, my dear friend, was one of the factors that made her life at the end very complicated.

The beautiful girl had too many virtues and her beauty was too much for a simple human. That is why people from remote villages went to admire from outside the palace the young princess. Suddenly, people began to compare her beauty with the goddess Masaki and began to stop worshiping the goddess of love and beauty. That act of stop worshiping a goddess as important as Masaki was a serious offense and unfortunately who would pay the offense would be the poor princess.

The goddess of love and beauty was angry at the offense made by the people because of the princess. Masaki was not a vengeful goddess, she was actually friendly, kind and a someone who cared for her people, but her pride had been wounded and she decided to take a few measures. She couldn't do anything against Orihime, nor kill or destroy her beauty because she wasn't her nature. Masaki was a kind and loving goddess, the death of the humans was not in her mind so that idea was discarded.

She decided the best option would be to use her son Ichigo, the young god in charge of making people fall in love. Her young son didn't like his job, because he found it boring and pathetic, but it was not his decision to have that kind of power, it was the fault of genetic. Having a mother goddess of love and beauty and a father who was the god of joy and life didn't left many options for his role as a god. His power was a rare combination of his mother and father powers. Isshin, the god of joy and life, one day explained to his son that his power was special. He had the power to make people fall in love and gave the human a meaning for their lives, because without love the life had no purpose.

Masaki's son had a peculiar beauty. His hair was orange like the sunset, his eyes were like chocolate and his skin possessed a fine caramelize tone. He was tall, strong and his features were worthy for a god. According to those who were visited and touched by him, his scent was spicy with a touch of cinnamon in it.

One day, when Ichigo returned to home after having traveled to the human world to fulfill his duties, he found his mother waiting for him. The goddess of beauty and love begged him to return to the human world and make the young princess fell in love with the most horrible and cruel man across the kingdom. That was the way in which she would regain her pride and make pay for those who had profaned her name.

Ichigo, despite not being very satisfied with the request of the goddess, agreed. He love his mother and was not going to refuse anything she asked (maybe he would refuse to comply any request made by his foolish father but not from his mother) so he said he would go to the human world and would make the young princess to fall in love with the most ugliest and cruel man of the whole kingdom.

* * *

_I'll fall in love_  
_with you_  
_In this live and_  
_the others_

The next day, Ichigo return to the human world and decided to carry out the request of his mother. He arrived to the kingdom in search of the princess and found her in the palace gardens. The princess Orihime was playing with four little children, laughing and singing with them. Her laughter and her voice captivated the young god and he wondered how his mother could have chosen such a cruel fate for so beautiful and innocent creature. She was just beautiful. Her hair had an orange tone similar to his but a little darker and was gently moved thanks to the wind. Her skin was as white as snow and seemed to be soft and glowing. Her eyes were beautiful and big gray spheres which were as bright as the stars in the sky.

He could not touch her and make her fall in love with an ugly and cruel man. She did not deserve it and he just could not do it.

The young god had traveled every day to the human world, especially to the young princess's castle. Every time he saw her laugh or sing, he felt his heart gave a sharp jump. He, the god that has the power to make people fall in love, had fallen in love with the most beautiful princess of the human world. He was so in love with her that he decided to visit Rukia, the goddess of wisdom, for help.

The goddess, a dear friend of Ichigo since immemorial time, was touched at the situation of her friend. The god, despite possessing such a power, had never fallen in love with anyone, and at that moment he not only was in love but also desperate for the attention of the young princess.

Possessing an oracle in that kingdom, Rukia ordered the priests to be told the king that he should leave her daughter at the top of a hill, where would be espoused by a god. She did not specify the name of the god or why should be specifically the princess. The king, knowing that if he disobeyed direct order from a goddess could cause tremendous problems in his kingdom, sent his only daughter to the mountain chosen by Rukia.

When Orihime was taken to the mountains and left alone in there, she began to cry.

—Why me? I just want to be a normal girl. Why me? — she sob. The beautiful princess cried inconsolably until she fell asleep leaning against a tree. When Orihime woke up she realized she was no longer on the mountain where her servants had left her and where she had cried inconsolably. She was at that time she was in the middle of a garden covered with beautiful flowers. There were lilacs, lilies, roses and other beautiful flowers. The birds flutters among the flowers and sang beautiful melodies. At the end of the garden was the most magnificent palace that she had ever seen.

—Where am I? — she said to herself, walking through the wonderful gardens. There wasn't anyone who she could ask. —Hello? There is anyone in here? Please, I need to know where am I— she begged.

—You're in your new home— a strong voice but also warmly surprised her. Orihime turned around and looked for the owner of the voice, but no one was there. She was surprised because she had thought she heard the voice behind her.

—Who are you? — asked the young princess. She turned around one more time and looked for him, but one more time she was disappointed to not find him.

—Your husband, of course— he said with some mockery in his voice. The princess was surprised, but managed to continue with her questions.

—Could I see you?— Orihime asked in low voice. The owner of the voice sighed.

—I fear that that'll not be possible for a while, Orihime. I'll only see you at the nights, but you'll not be able to see me — he said. That was a test. If ever the curiosity overcame her, both would be separated forever because where love arises there must be no suspicion.

The young god was located beside her, using the ability to be unseen. He could not allow her to see him yet. Ichigo had some business to fix, especially with his mother. If the princess found out that the god who made people fall in love was her husband she could complicate things a little bit. He didn't want her falling in love with him because of his powers and his beauty (inheritance from his mother which caused that humans be attracted to his physical beauty), he want her fall in love for him like a woman fall for a man.

Orihime frowned at his words. Only at night they would … flushed, she took her hands to her face in mortification. The labors of a wife.—But…How do you know my name?—

—Because I send for you, plus I'm your husband— Ichigo said with some fun in his voice. Orihime blush embarrassed. Of course he'll know her name! He was a god!

—Ohh— muttered the princess. —But I don't know your name! Could you please tell me your name? — she asked. Ichigo thought twice. Humans knew his image and power, but they didn't know about his real name. The claimed as Cupid or Eros, but not as Ichigo so maybe it would not be a problem.

—Ichigo, you can call me Ichigo—

* * *

_'I love you'_  
_He said to her ears_  
_'I know'_  
_Was her response_

As he had warned, Ichigo only visited her at night. She had been embarrassed the first night. Orihime could be really beautiful and any man could fall in love with her beautiful gray eyes, but she knew nothing about love or how to be loved. Ichigo was so loving! He was so gentle with her … he made her feel like a delicate flower that must be protected. Maybe she had never seen his face, but she could distinguish his scent. It was a combination of cinnamon and mint. It was fresh and made her go crazy with just perceive him near.

His kisses…ohh his kisses! She loved to feel his lips on hers with such delicacy and sweetness. His tongue was so fierce and warm when it was entering her mouth demanding their attention and their submission to him. His panting on her lips, the way his fingers ran over her small and fragile body … oh god, she loved the way he made her feel loved!

Could she have fallen in love with a man whom she had not seen his face? That was even possible?

Well, it could be possible. She already had more than three months there and they had been too many times together. When he didn't was at her side during the day, she missed him. When his sensual voice called her name as he kissed her lips her heart beat a mile a minute. And he could make her laugh and sigh when he talked. Could be possible that the god in charge of make people fall in love had visited her and her husband?

Orihime sighed. She was laid down on the floor in the middle of the beautiful flowers. Her fingers caressed the petals of a rose while her gray eyes appreciate the landscape. Everything was so beautiful there. She was really happy to live there with her husband, but she wished to see her family for at least once in her life. She wanted to say that everything was fine, that she was happy to have a husband as charming as Ichigo. Imagining the faces of her parents pleased with the news made her eyes crystallize. That night she would ask permission to Ichigo to go home to see her parents.

That night, after making love, she ask to Ichigo for permission to go to her parent's castle. The god was not very pleasant with that but he couldn't resist the beautiful gray eyes of his wife, let alone how her fleshy pink lips drew a shy smile. When he told her she could go for a day where her parents, the princess jumped on the bed, then hug him thigh and kiss his cheeks with so much devotion and joy as she could. He couldn't help smiling at the childish attitude of his beloved wife. He had nothing to worry because if a person loved another person they had no reason to be mistrust.  
Despite being very happy when he gave her the privilege of returning home for a day, she never imagined that this would be the worst thing she would do in her life.

* * *

_'Ohh look in the sky, Ichi_  
_Is a star! Quickly, make a wish'_  
_He laugh and then he kiss her_  
_'I have my wish in my hands'_

Orihime returned home, where she was received by hugs and kisses from her mother. Her father hugged her and she told them about how beautiful it was where she lived. She explained that her husband was a great man and was very friendly and loving with her; in addition to repeat a hundred times that Ichigo was just lovely.  
To her misfortune, two of the most jealous and hateful servants of the castle heard about all the happiness of the princess. They hated Orihime for being beautiful, friendly and being a princess, and now that hate had grown at know that she was happy. The two maids heard the moment when Orihime explained to her parents that she had not seen the face of her husband. The two women turned and looked at each other with complicity and then smiled wickedly.

Ohh yeah, they were going to take revenge on that stupid and annoying bitch.

When the princess was walking through the halls of the castle the two maids crossed in front of her. Orihime was surprised at the appearance of two female employees. She was immersed in her thoughts, especially those having to do with her lovely and tender husband. The princess had never felt very confident about these two women. They always looked at her with some anger and Orihime could swear they hated her. She did not understand why, she had always treated with kindness.

—So princess, we've heard that you haven't seen the face of your husband. Is that true?—questioned the maid of black hair called Loly.

Orihime nodded without having anything else to do. She was not going to lie, she hadn't seen the face of her husband and didn't know his true identity but that didn't matter, right? The other maid with blonde hair chuckled. The princess scowled before asking quietly —Why?—

—Ohh, nothing is nothing princess— Loly said pretending disinterest. —Say, princesses…are you not curious about why your husband doesn't want you to see him?— asked with malice.

—Of course I'm! Is just…—Orihime hesitated —…he doesn't want me to see him…— she whispered. Loly and Menoly pretended surprise at the confession.

—Oh my! That must mean it's a horrible man! — exclaimed Menoly.

— Or worse, a horrible monster— continue Loly with a smirk.

Orihime shook her head —No! He's not a monster— she said.

— And how are you so sure? You have seen him?— inquired Menoly.

—No, I didn't see him…

—He's a monster, princess. You have to turn a lamp tonight and see him. You'll notice that we're not lying and that we saved your life.— tempted Loly.

With her head full of doubts, Orihime returned to her new home. At every step she took she told herself to trust the words of Ichigo. He would not lie to her! If he understood that she still couldn't see him, well then she'll have to wait until he was ready.

* * *

'I wish I could have five lives' she said with a smile  
'Why?' he answer  
'Because then I could make a lot of things  
And…' she blushed 'I'll fall in love with the same man all the time'

But like I said at the beginning, my dear friend, the princess was a little too curious for her own good.

After he had made love to her and had declared his great love for her, Ichigo fell asleep next to Orihime. The princess saw the shadow of her husband, so dark … she couldn't see how he really looked. Next to the large and comfortable bed was a nightstand. On this night table were a lamp turned off and a box of matches. She looked at the lamp and then watched the dark shadow of her husband. Nothing bad was going to happen if she looked at him for a few seconds, right?

Taking a deep breath and taking caution not to wake Ichigo the princess got up. She saw for the last time the dark shape of her husband, before take between her fingers one of the matches and light the lamp. The yellow light illuminated the room slowly. Now her husband's hair was not dark as when it was immersed in the shadows, but now had an electric orange tone.

Orihime gasped when she saw for first time the face of her beloved husband.

For God's sake! He was…he was… he was the god that make people fall in love!  
He was so handsome. His orange hair fell gracefully over his forehead; his closed eyes with dark lashes fell on his cheeks caramel color. His lips … those lips that had kissed her so often drew a thin line. His body was athletic. His muscles, the same that she had touched in the dark, were exposed. He was completely naked. He's male beauty was so great that she could swear that she was standing before the most beautiful of all the sculptures. But he was breathing so soft and slow but breathing, so she was not looking at a statue. He was not a sculpture; he was the male beauty itself.

Orihime was in shock. She wasn't married to a monster, but was married to the most handsome man in the world. Ichigo wasn't only a handsome god; it was the most adorable and protector man she had ever known.

But for her misfortune, the young god woke up. His eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They had a chocolate brown color that glowed with the light of the lamp. Because of the light, Ichigo frowned. He looked where it came from and when he found the cause was surprised.

—Orihime, what have you done? — he demanded with anger. Orihime was still surprised so she didn't understand of what was happening. Ichigo got up and took his clothes. —Why you couldn't trust me and wait for me?— he questioned in a lower voice. His chocolate eyes showed his deep sadness and disappointment. If a person loved another person they had no reason to be mistrust, then … Why she was suspicious of him? Did she had reason to distrust him? Did he hadn't shown how much he loved her?— Now you only will feel attracted to me for my beauty and my powers!—

He was hurt and she could see it in his eyes. She was so stupid. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" —I'm sorry, Ichigo, I swear to the gods I'm sorry. — she apologized, trying to approach him. The young god turned around. -Ichigo? Please … I'm sorry…

—I'm Sorry, Orihime, we can't get back together. Your distrust has made me see that's not right that a god falls in love with a human. I'm sorry all this have to finish like this. — She couldn't hear him. No, no, no… Why?

In front of her the young god disappeared leaving her in the middle of the room. Orihime took her hands to her lips to silence her sobs. What had she done? What had she done? How she could destroy a relationship so beautiful in seconds? —Ichigo, please…Ichigo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Ichigo, I swear I love you! Please come back to me! I'm sorry— she cried inconsolably until she fell to her knees.

He left her but she swore to herself that she would find him to tell him she loved him with despair and passion. She wouldn't give up finding him, although it took thousands of years to do.

* * *

'Orihime…' he moaned  
'Ichigo!' she gasped  
'Promise me you'll never left my side'  
'I promise'

Orihime went to the temple of the goddess of love, Masaki. She was not sure how to get to Ichigo's listen to her, but she would try anything. When she arrived to the temple, she talked with the priests who explained her that without her knowledge, she had offended the goddess Masaki.

What had she done to offend the goddess of love? She didn't understand what was happening! She had done nothing, for God sake! Why the blame? She had never asked people to worship her beauty! She just wanted to be herself! Be a normal girl, living in a house in the middle of a field and have beautiful babies. She just … she just wanted to be loved and the only one who could love her unconditionally was Ichigo.

She wanted Ichigo back! She wanted to feel again his kisses, hugs, and hear his sweet nothings in her ear.

She followed step by step each of the directions of the priests, but nothing worked, the goddess of love didn't make any signs of be interested in listening to her. Feeling defeated, the girl stayed alone in the temple, beginning to sob in front of one of the beautiful statues of the goddess.

—Oh please! — She sobs — I have no idea why you don't want to listen to me! I have done anything! My only mistake was allowed my curiosity overcomes me, and I'm very sorry. I just wish that Ichigo returns to me! — cried the princess, falling on her knees.

There was no response. The temple continued as peaceful as usual, the only thing that broke the silence in that place was the sobs of the princess. Orihime narrowed her gray eyes, stopping for a few seconds her sobs. —Aren't you the goddess of love? Don't you say in your writing that the perfect love doesn't exist? Isn't of human to ask forgiveness and search true love? Do you …

— Tell me, princess— Orihime turned her face and found a beautiful red haired woman. Her eyes were the same shade as the Ichigo and her pale skin highlighted with her beautiful pink dress. The goddess Masaki. —If I grant you my forgiveness and told you that the only way I would allow my son to return with you is that you went to the underworld, what would you do?— she asked, seeing into the eyes of the princess with fierce.

Orihime felt intimidated by the look and aura of the goddess. An overprotective mother, who was angry with her because in one way or another she had wounded her pride (unknowingly) wasn't something to be taken quickly.

—I-I…

— You see? You talk about love when you really don't know the meaning of the word. Love isn't just pretty words to say or feel physically attracted to another person. Love is surrender with such a passion … love is to feel bounded to that person in every way, feel that your heart beats frenetically on each of his caresses and when he is no longer by your side feel that you are missing something vital …

— That's what I feel for him! I need him by side! I need him not only in this life, but in the next, whether two or five or thousands of lives, I love Ichigo and will love him forever! And if I have to go down to the underworld by your request, I will. — Orihime snapped with such determination and fierce in her voice. He always said he loved her and she never said it; it was now time for her to show him how much he meant to her.

Masaki frowned. It seemed that the girl was much stronger and more determined of what she thought. She turned around and gave her the back before sighing. — If you love him as you say it, you will not mind going to the underworld and ask to Sosuke's wife for one of her precious treasure, which lies in a magical trunk— she said with indifference.

Orihime nodded. —I'll go to the underworld and seek what you have ordered.—  
Masaki smiled. As a goddess, she knew the weaknesses of humans and knew that Orihime Inoue had the great weakness of being too curious.

* * *

'Are we going to be together until we die?' she smiles brightly  
'Nope, we're going to be together for the eternity' he corrected her  
'For my five lifetime?' she exclaimed  
'For five, six and hundred of lifetime'

Orihime decided that never, if it was in her hands, would return to the underworld. The smell of sulfur and death slipped through her nostrils and made her feel sick. She had nausea and a severe headache. The pressure of that entire dark aura around her made her feel weak, but she would not surrender.

When she was little she had always dreamed of living in a fairy tale. Having a lovely prince at her side, but … this was where began his majestic and elaborate imagination … she would not be rescued by the prince in silver armor. No, she would rescue him from an angry dragon. Everyone who listened to her 'wonderful' life plan was surprised. A woman thinking about rescuing a prince? But what the hell!

Orihime smiled. In a way her dream was satisfied. She was in the middle of the underworld looking for a magic box that would make Ichigo back to her. It was her mission and she would not fail. She had already failed to Ichigo and she wasn't going to do it again.

In the middle of the underworld was a white palace. It was big, very big and concrete walls made the young princess feel intimidated. Outside was a sign that read 'Las Noches.

'Las Noches' the palace of the god of death, Aizen Sousuke.

The orange haired girl took a deep breath before beginning her journey to this big palace. Mentally wondered how the god of death and his wife had grown used to living in a place as somber as that. There was no sun, only a constant moon glowed dimly. Neither were flowers or animals. The sulfur smell of death and invaded every sector there. Orihime found the atmosphere disturbing. Did they felt bored to be there for eternity? Have they been able to see the sunlight? Did they like it?

She entered the palace meeting with a large throne room. —H-Hello? — Said nervously. She felt so helpless in the middle of that big place!

—Who are you? — A monotonous voice made her jump with fright. The girl turned and met a young man no taller than her. He was strange. His skin was as white as snow and his eyes were as green as the emeralds in the crown of his father. His hair was black as ebony and came on his shoulders. He was dressed all in white, except for the embroidery on his garments that were black. The subject showed no emotion in his eyes and looked fixedly.

Orihime could not help feeling like a mere mortal to him! The girl laughed mentally … she was a mere mortal!

—Well, h-hello there— she hesitated, smiling nervously.

—Cut it, trash— he replied in a monotone, leaving her speechless. Really he had called her trash? In her life she had been called like that! She was about to reply, but before she opened her cute little pink lips, a voice interrupted her.

—That's not a good way to address a guest, Ulquiorra. — Orihime turned around again, finding the owner of the voice. She was breathless. Before the throne was the most handsome and elegant man she had ever seen! (Only Ichigo could beat him before her eyes)

He had chocolate brown eyes and hair the same color. His skin was caramelized and middle of his forehead fell a strand of hair. His eyes peered directly and without fear. He was a man (or in this case a god) who had what he wanted when he put it. He did not get a no for an answer.

He smiled warmly making her blush. The death god sat on his throne and continued watching her, making her shake with fear. Controlling her emotions Orihime cleared her throat. —Y-you said that I am your guest? — When did that happen?

He smirked. —Yes my dear, did you thought you could get into my kingdom without my knowing? — Aizen leaned his face on his left hand, still watching her. —It's very typical in humans to think that the gods don't know everything. And in some part they are right. — he stood up, walking indifferently, leaving the princess confused. —Tell me, my dear, why are you in my palace? —

Orihime hesitated before answering —I-I … the goddess Masaki sent me to your palace for…she wanted me to ask to your queen if I can take a magic box from here…

—My wife is not in this modest palace right now— Aizen smirked before approaching her. —A magic box? Forgive my curiosity, but why Masaki want me to give to you one of those boxes?— she was taken without warning by his question. She really had no idea; Orihime was only following her instructions.

—I-I do not know …

The god stood before her, scrutinizing her with his gaze. The young princess felt dwarfed by the magnificence of him, his scrutinizing gaze up and down and she shiver. —Huh, my little sister, always so gentleman— he muttered, turning away from Orihime. The princess didn't understand why he said that. —So after all the rumors spread through the heavens are true. My little nephew has fallen in love with a human. It is not the first god who does, however, is the first to go against his own mother and hide his lover for three months, said the god of death with arrogance in his voice. —There is a small problem, my dear. There is not one magic box, they are four.—

—Then give me the box that the goddess Masaki wants — asked Orihime attracting the attention of the god that from one moment to another laughed.

— But my dear, I'm the god of death I'm not a public benefactor. I don't gift stuff, I exchange it. What will you give me one of those boxes? – questioned him, moving one hand and making appear four beautiful boxes that seemed to float.

— But … but I don't know what to offer you! Also, how will I know that the box of my choice is right? — She was not stupid; she knew that the god of death could trick her. She could not fail!

Aizen shrugged his shoulders informally. —It's not my problem if the box you choose is not the indicated, you'll have to pay attention to you intellect and act with restraint. Now back to my payment. What do you bring with you? – Asked.

The princess watched her clothes. It was a simple blue dress; she didn't carry any of her beautiful jewelry and had no gold with her. In conclusion, she had absolutely nothing of value. —I have nothing that can offer to you— murmured in a broken voice.

— How old are you? —He asked suddenly. The princess frowned at his question before answering.

— Fifteen years —

— Well, give me five years of the rest of your life. — he demanded. The princess watched in horror, before taking her hands to her ample bosom.

— But what if I only have five years of life?—

—Then feel comfortable in what will be your future— he replied smirking —There's a great view of a moon without end. I'm sure you'll like hearing the cries of people in the east and probably please you walk in the deep and vast plains of white sand— he said sarcastically. The god of death stood before her and took a finger to the heart of the princess —Five years of your future or you will not have what you came for— his face was serious and sent chills to Orihime.

—Okay— she whispered, feeling a heater in her chest. To her horror, a blue thread fell off her chest and then she felt the change. Her hair grew to her waist and her hips widened. She blushed when her breasts grew a little more. Her bangs where no longer falling on her eyebrows, but where falling to her white collar. She became from a young girl of fifteen years to a woman of twenty years in less than ten seconds.

—I do not know why you complained so much, adulthood sits you well, my dear. — The god turned away, satisfied. —Take one of the boxes and you can leave. I imagine this will be our last visit, until the day when this will be your eternal home— he laughed, sitting on his throne.

Orihime, feeling strange with her new look, walked to where the four magical boxes floated. All were beautiful! One of the boxes had engraved hearts and words of love. Probably that was which the goddess wanted but … but the box with hibiscus flowers was much more appealing! The flowers were turquoise and glowed before her eyes. That box was calling her, if that was possible. The princess watched the two boxes, hearts and hibiscus. Closing her eyes got carried by her instinct and took in her hands the box of hibiscus. As her hands touched the wood of the box, the other vanished and with it she realized it was time to leave.

Orihime walked back to the earth, crossing a gateway a little scary that it could only be passed by those who died or had special permission from the gods. She had a special ticket created by Masaki. While walking, she mentally asked her remaining few years of her life. She had lost five in a couple of seconds and was intrigued to know how long she had left.

At one point the road, her gray eyes focused on the wooden box bearing the hibiscus prints in her hands. What had that box? Why the goddess Masaki had sent her for a box of those? As she understood, in one of those boxes was one of the most important treasures of the gods. It was well known that the wife of the god Aizen was in charge of caring for the treasures of the gods and she assumed that when Masaki was referring to one of the treasures she then referred to a treasure commanding to take care, right?

The princess stopped for a moment, bundled in her thoughts. What if she opened for a few seconds? No, no, no, no! She couldn't return to do the same! Her curiosity had put her in serious trouble and had made Ichigo angry with her. She had to prove that she could control her curiosity and show him thatshe really was very sorry for having broken her promise.

But her curiosity … that damn curiosity! She couldn't handle it and so, without realizing it, she was opening the box. The interior of the precious object had something that glowed so beautifully that she couldn't stop fully open. A golden glow escaped from the box and before her eyes began to give spins and spins and spins around her causing the princess to threw the box on the floor.

What was that? She felt a heater grab her chest, head, hands and legs … the golden glow increased to a level never seen before and then everything went black.

* * *

'When will I see you?' She asked  
'Very soon, just promise me you will wait for me to give you the approval'  
'I promise, Ichigo'

The princess opened her eyes and found before her a chocolate brown orbs watching her with evident concern. Orange strands falling on the subject's forehead and a small smile crossed his lips. That man … that man was …

—Ichigo! — She found herself hugging him so hard as she cried uncontrollably on his chest. —Oh, Ichigo! I'm sorry, so sorry … — she started to sob. The young god wiped each of her tears, before kissing again and again and again the little pink lips of her.

—No, Hime, I'm sorry. I was a terrible idiot treating you that way. It was not your fault, it was mine. I-I should have presented to you as I am. I demanded too much of you and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. — he murmured on her lips. He had been a ******* idiot. Who was the god there? She was only a young human was more than obvious that she feel curiosity!

—It's Okay, Ichi… we were too foolish… but so is love, right? It's a feeling so strong that it blinds us and makes us do crazy things … – he covered his mouth with one of his fingers, smirking.

—I know you're new to all this, but please don't be like my mother or my father. – He said, leaving her confused.

— N-new in wha…

— You're a goddess, silly. The box my mother sent for and you opened it— she blushed with shame— contained the gift of immortality. You are the goddess who will take care of those couples who despite being impossible for society, don't give up and the goddess of the curiosity. — The new goddess drew an 'o' on her lips.

— A goddess?— When had happened all that? —Oh, Ichigo! So your mom doesn't hate me? —

—Nah, she was just jealous but I think after having seen you and talked with you she likes you —he helped her stand up, pulling her toward him and claiming her lips. Now nothing would separate them, not even death itself.

— Now what? – She whispered on his lips.

— Now we will leave to our home and we'll be very happy for eternity — Ichigo smirked

— mmm, I love that idea—

And so the young princess and new goddess increased to the skies next to the god in charge of making people fall in love. The two gods turned the sky into their new home and from there watched the young couples, who like them swore eternal love.

And how Ichigo had once promised to Orihime, the two lived happily not just one or two or a hundred lives, but for all eternity.


End file.
